Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands 'The New Girl'
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. This one is for my newest favorite Nintendo DS game. Hope you all like it and send reviews to tell me what you think. I rated it M for later chapters. Its a VaughnxOc story so please be nice if you review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my char Rina. I am also currently playing 'Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands' and have that as the name for the char. I aslo am going after Vaughn so I decided to make a story. Let me know what you all think!^_^

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was Sunday around 10 am and Rina had just gotten her things unpacked. It was raining but she didn't care, so she headed into town and stopped at the Animal shop run by Mirabelle and her daughter Julia.

The two girls stared at her as she stood wet from the rain.

Julia ran over "Rina what are you doing! Its raining cats and dogs out there. You go home before you get sick, we don't need Vaughn yelling at you when you only just got here!"

Rina looked at her "Who's Vaughn?" her voice showed slight interest at the name.

"He's a true blue cowboy and takes everything seriously. If you get sick then he'll holler at you."

"But I love the rain, and when is this cowboy here?"

"Mondays and Tuesdays."

Rina smirked "Tell you what. You send him to my place and I'll deal with him from there." with that she went home and layed on her bed after changing out of the wet clothes thinking 'A cowboy huh?' she soon passed out.

The next morning came and she got up and walked around her new home learning where everything was. Feeling a bit dizzy she went back to the house and made some hot milk.

Rina was just setting her cup down when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she said sitting at the table, her cheeks were red from a slight fever as she held the cup.

She looked at the door as it opened and closed. A man stood in all black with some brown and glared at her "You were out in the rain yesterday. Why?" his harsh voice showed Julia had told him about her little walk to visit them.

Giving him a smile she said calmly "I just visited Julia. And I like the rain, it calms my nerves."

"You could get sick from it!"

She glared at him and stood shaking a bit "You must be Vaughn. Julia said you'd get..." she lost her balance and knocked her cup over as she fainted.

Vaughn quickly caught her and moved her to her bed and pulled the covers over her before cleaning up the spilled milk thinking 'she likes hot milk'

Rina opened her eyes an hour later to find him sitting in her chair with a glass of milk for himself. She sat up but held her head from pain "What happened?"

"You passed out from a fever."

"So, I've had them before. No offense but some one like you wouldn't know what its like to grow up with out any love." she bit lip in disgust at her tone.

"I do actually, since we're in the same boat on that one." His tone softened slightly as he added "Just rest today, I'll do the chores and you can go back to work tomorrow."

Rina blushed slightly and looked at him "Why would you do that for a new girl who already is causing you trouble?"

He stood and gave her a small smile as he went to the door "You like hot milk like me." and with that he was gone.

Rina felt herself turn red "No way!" she slowly made her way to the table and saw that he left half his cup full of hot milk. Not thinking about anything she downed it and went back to lay down "He's not so bad." she said before falling asleep.

Outside Vaughn had watched her down the last of his drink before he left. His mind raced with the image of her lips touching the cup where his did. He smirked and sighed softly thinking 'An indirect kiss..idiot'.

He shook his head as he made his way doing the chores for the day "She just arrived, she'll be like the others." he told himself.

But his mind thought differently as he sighed again 'but she blushed when you walked out...'

The night passed quickly and soon it was Tuesday morning. Rina got up feeling better then ever and saw a small note on her table. Walking over she sighed at it "He hates me already."

The note read "Rina. Get use to doing things on your own. You best learn quick or go back to the city where you came from. -Vaughn-" Rina slid the note into her pocket and went to Mirabelle's.

Once inside she sat down and broke off half a chocolate bar eating it while she saw Mirabelle help Vaughn get something from the back. As the two came out Mirabelle asked "Rina what can I do for you hun?"

Rina smiled at her ignoring Vaughn's glare and said "I need some feed. Was gonna see about getting a chicken from Taro so I could get eggs."

Mirabelle went to the back. Vaughn gave a low grumble as he was about to say something. Rina cut him off tossing him the last of the chocolate "Thanks for yesterday Vaughn." she took the small starter bag of feed from Mirabelle and went to find Taro.

The old man gladly gave her a female chick and said "Take care of it ok. Its just a baby so keep a eye on it."

"I will, thank you Taro." she took the chick home and put it in the chicken coop and gave it some food. She smiled at it "Your so cute. You should have a name..." she watched it for a moment before asking "Do you like Lychee?" the chick hopped into her lap to show she liked the name.

The whole time Rina was in the coop Vaughn watched from a distance. Something inside him told him this girl was different but he brushed it off as beginner luck as he watched the scene before him unfold.

The chick started to get restless and Rina started to sing "La la la la" Vaughn's eyes went wide at the tone of her voice thinking 'its sweeter then Lanna's'. Lychee looked at her as Rina sang "Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high. And so it goes. Under a bright blue, endless sky." the chick slowly fell asleep "Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye."

When she finished the song the chick was asleep and she stood setting it on one of the small beds before going to her house to make some supper since the day had gone by fast. Once inside Vaughn stood in the doorway "Your voice is gentle when you sing."

"Vaughn!" Rina turned fast looking at him "You heard that?"

"Yes, sorry for the glares today." his voice showed he was not use to saying sorry.

"Don't worry about it, I did get on your nerves yesterday."

"Why aren't you intimidated by me?"

"You seem anti-social but I figure its best to give people chances to show their true sides. Hungry?"

Vaughn blushed "A little." he pulled his hat down to hide his eyes.

Rina motioned for him to sit as she made cream stew. Using a quart of milk for the broth. Vaughn sat watching her. Rina put potatos, onions, tomatos and mushrooms in it. She turned the heat down and let it sit to thicken.

Only after they had finished and Rina was washing the dishes did Vaughn speak "You did good at making the stew."

"I suck at cooking, mainly i only eat a few things as snacks."

"You added a food i love."

She turned to him after she was done and said "What was that?"

He smiled "The mushrooms."

Rina blushed "Glad you liked it. You leave soon right?"

He nodded "Yeah, but I'll be back on Monday."

"Then you got a good meal in."

Vaughn stood and thanked her and she walked with him to the boat. He tipped his hat to her and said "You take care of that chick so it don't die." he didn't want to deal with a dead chick when he got back.

Rina smiled "And you be sure to stay safe and try eating better." she giggled at him seeing him glare.

He asked coldly "Why would I listen to you?"

Rina tilted his hat slightly and stared him in the eyes "Because I like you and saw you truly smile after you ate."

He sighed and told her ok as he boarded the boat and left.

There's chapter 1 everyone, hope you like it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Late Birthday Gift

The season went by fast. Rina spent the time taking care of her ranch and even tossed Vaughn a single bar of chocolate on the days he was in town, aka mondays and tuesdays.

She worked herself so much taking care of things she hardly ever ate and it showed when Denny would lift her in hugs and say she was like a feather.

Soon it was summer and Rina was walking along the beach. She had lost track of the days and was crouched on the sand picking up a pinkcat flower.

As she stood she bumped into someone and fell backwards landing on her but. A voice said coldly "Watch where your going!"

Rina instantly froze and she knew it was Vaughn. She quickly stood and said "Sorry Vaughn, so is today monday or something?" playing it off as if she didn't care.

He looked at her "Yes, its Monday." he saw the flower in her hand and noticed something poking out of her jaket pocket "What's that?"

She smiled and slipped it in his pocket as she passed him "Think of it as a sorry gift." She then left before he could object.

Vaughn stood on the beach staring at the ocean. His hand rested on the bar of chocolate in his vest pocket as he stood there.

Pulling his hat down he mumbled "She likes milk and keeps giving me chocolate. What's she up to?"

Meanwhile at the cafe Rina sat in a booth sighing as she stared at her cup of hot milk "Why does he have to act so mean when he's so good looking?"

She didn't notice Natalie sit down. Natalie smirked "Thinking of Vaughn again? Give it up girl he likes nobody and is nice to nobody."

Rina closed her eyes "Then tell me why he goes to stare at the ocean after everytime I give him the chocolate bars when I see him, Nats."

Natalie sighed "I don't know Ri."

The two girls sighed as they sat there. Vaughn walked in and sat near them as Natalie said "Your birthday's coming up soon right?"

Rina shook her head "Its come and gone. No one remembered my birthday was on the 22nd of Spring." she left money for the cup of milk and stood "I'm tired so I'm going home."

"Wait you didn't finish your..." -thud- she was gone before her friend could finish "..milk." Natalie sighed and mumbled "Its obvious that girl likes him, to bad he's stubborn." she left as well leaving Vaughn blushing and thinking of the conversation.

Vaughn covered his eyes as he walked around not wanting to stay at the inn yet. He saw Julia and said "Hey cous."

Julia looked at him 'Vaughn what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something. Got a sec?"

"If its about Rina then shut up and listen. Vaughn the girl likes you, why do you think she gives you the gifts everytime she sees you. Everyone on the islands can see she is crushing bad."

Vaughn was frozen in shock. Julia added "She made it obvious to me when she asked how you felt about carrots."

This made him glare at her "Did you tell her I hate them?"

"Yes and she blushed saying she didn't like them either." she sighed at him "Just talk to her ok."

Vaughn quickly walked to the ranch and saw Rina outside asleep in the sun. He slowly walked up and blushed hearing her mumble 'I like white' His eyes went wide.

He sat next to her which made her sit up suddenly.

"Vaughn!"

"Do you...really like white?"

She looked at him and turned red "Its one of my favorite colors. Vaughn, did you come here just to ask that?"

As the two stared at the sky, her laying on her back and him sitting. Lanna came up to them "Hey Vaughny!"

He glared at her "Don't call me that Lanna!"

"But Vaughny's so cute! Don't you agree Riri?"

Rina stood up and glared at her "Look miss pop star. You can call me Riri all you want but don't EVER call him Vaughny again got it!"

Vaughn was red 'she just defended me after i've been such a jerk'

Lanna scowled 'Fine. I can take a hint, you can keep the antisocial cowboy. I'll take Denny!" with that she stormed off.

Rina sighed as she stood staring at the ocean and didn't notice Vaughn step behind her. She turned and her body teansed up instantly feeling him wrap his arms around her.

Vaughn whispered in her ear "Thank you for ending that torment."

Rina blushed and relaxed into him "Your welcome Vaughn."

He lifted her chin and leaned in hesitating for a second before giving her a kiss.

Denny stood just a few feet away and saw the two kiss. He smirked and turned on his heels saying to himself "He's finally found some one to open up to. About time."

After a minute Rina broke the kiss looking at him blushing badly "W-what was that for, Vaughn?"

He smirked "Happy birthday, cowgirl."

She smiled and walked with him to the inn talking about how fast Lychee had grown and how carrots were best used as treats for horses. By the time she got back home for the night it was about 9:30 pm and she sighed laying on her bed mumbling "Vaughn, Vaughn stole my first kiss." she happily let sleep take over as she passed out.

The next morning Rina got up early and did her chores saving the chicken coop for last like always. Julia had joined her this morning and the two were just entering the coop when Rina froze and turned white. Julia quickly rushed to get Vaughn and pushed him towards the coop "Vaughn quit being stubborn and get to the coop, Rina's white!"

That made him run. He stopped and covered his mouth seeing Rina on the ground by a corner of the field in tears. Vaughn quickly pulled her up from behind and wrapped her in a hug saying "I'm sorry."

Rina buried her face in his chest crying hard as everyone else arrived asking what happened. Julia told them about finding a fox just barely having killed Lychee and Rina going white. Everyone was in shock and then looked up to find Vaughn holding Rina which shocked them even more.

Eliot smiled as he came out of the coop holding an egg "Its not a total loss."

Rina took the egg saying very softly "Thanks Eliot." she then went inside and put it in a warm blanket to try hatching it.

There's chapter two everyone. Hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fall Date

Time went by and soon Rina had grown more attached to the new chick she named Lychee Berry. Vaughn had started to visit the ranch early Monday morning when he arrived to the islands and late tuesday nights when he was about to leave. It was Monday afternoon about 3 pm on the 9th of fall and Rina was at Sprout Island talking with Will about the Harvest festival the next day and what she should bring.

Will smiled "Why not bring some carrots, no one is bringing that yet."

Rina shook her head "No way, I don't really like them and I'd hate to bring something Vaughn hates."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious Will?"

"Yeah." WIll sighed sitting with Rina on the end of the dock next to his boat when Denny walked up.

Denny smiled "Hey guys. Say Rina what you doing tomorrow?"

Before she could answer a voice from behind said "Going with me to the Festival so back off fisher boy."

Denny spun ready to fight "I wasn't asking you cowboy."

Rina quickly stood and hugged Vaughn "Hey Vaughn, I was wondering when you'd find me. I can't wait for the date tomorrow." She stepped back looking at him "Um what do you think I should bring?"

Denny stormed off pissed. Will stood and smiled "Nice timing, I'm off to find Lily and see what she's bringing. Later."

Rina waved as she and Vaughn walked back to the ranch. Rina smiled "I'm not sure if I should bring a crop or if I should just use a herb I tend to find on the beach."

Vaughn smiled "What crops you got planted?"

Rina looked down "Carrots, corn, and eggplants. But the only thing ready to harvest right now is the carrots."

Vaughn looked at her seeing the look of worry on her face and said "Bring the carrots."

Rina stopped about to open her door and turned to face him "What, but you hate them!"

"If its all you got then bring some. I'll be fine for one day."

"A-are you sure Vaughn?"

"I'm sure." he said sighing.

Rina hugged him tightly saying softly "Thank you Vaughn, for all you've done for me."

Vaughn smiled holding her and said "To make it offical..." He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes "Rina, would you go to the Harvest festival with me tomorrow."

Rina simply leaned in and kissed him as her answer. To her suprise he returned the kiss just as Natalie was running up. Natalie said "Hey Ri...Oh my Goddess!"

Rina quickly pulled back and froze "Natalie!"

Vaughn glared at her "Do what you want." He turned to Rina and said "I'll meet you at the dock with Kirk." and with that he left.

Natalie ran over "Rina what the hell was that? Did Vaughn just kiss you?"

Rina turned and went inside with her friend "Yeah, so?"

"So? So it means your the only one to get close to him! Not even Sabrina, Regis's girl has gotten him to even smirk."

"Maybe he likes me. I mean he knows I like him, hell the whole sunshine islands know i like him."

"Why did he kiss you, now i'm real interested in you guys."

"I said I'd go with him as a date to the festival."

"And he kissed you?" Natalie was wide eyed and smiling big.

Rina smiled blushing "Yeah. Hey Nats?"

"Yeah Ri?"

Rina blushed a deep red "Vaughn's a really great kisser, and he treats me so different from you guys."

Natalie smirked "That's the way it is with cowboys, and trust me if any guy tries to steal you away...you'll see a side of Vaughn you would never wish on anyone."

"Why?"

"You never go after a cowboy's girl unless you got a death wish. Just be glad the boy aint got guns or any thing more then his rope."

Rina nodded and glanced at the calender and said "I hope he truly likes me."

Natalie sighed "If he kisses you tomorrow at the festival in front of everyone I'd say its safe to assume he likes you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Festival

It was finally the day of the festival and Rina was nervous. She borrowed a dress from Lily that was black with a red flowral design to it and was making her way to the boat where Kirk waited for her.

"Sorry I'm late Kirk!"

The old boat man smiled at her "Your alright, Vaughn got antsy so he went on ahead. I think he just wanted to avoid blushing in private in case anyone asked you know."

Rina smiled back as they made their way to the meadow "Its ok, I kind of want to see everyones reaction at once anyway." she looked off into the distance sighing.

Once at the festival Kirk helped her out of the boat saying "Have fun missy and try to keep vaughn from fighting anyone ok." Rina nodded and stepped into view and froze seeing jaws drop and Denny whistle.

*whistle sound* "Damn Rina you look to good to be alone."

Rina walked past him over to Lily "Who said I'm alone Denny?" she looked at her friend "Where's Vaughn at?"

Lily pointed over towards Will "Talking with my rich boy about something." she then whispered "You can keep the outfit since it makes denny jealous of your cowboy."

Rina smiled at her "Thanks Lily, I owe you one." she then took off towards the boys "Hey Will...hi Vaughn."

Will gripped Vaughn's shoulder "Damn Lily's got good taste!" Vaughn was completely silent. Vaughn stepped foward and without warning kissed Rina on the lips...in front of EVERYONE, rina of course just melting into the kiss.

Natalie shouted at them "GET A ROOM COWBOY!"

Vaughn merely moved his hat to hide the kiss from the group as he held his girl making everyone just stare.

Rina pulled away did a single spin and said "GUESS YOUR RIGHT NATS!" natalie just smirked.

Vaughn looked at her "Right about what?"

Rina smiled "Something I already had a feeling about."

"Which was?"

"You liking me cowboy." she kissed him quickly then ran over to natalie and julia and the three girls chatted away as vaughn stood with elliot and piere. All three men just watching their respective girl having fun.

Felica called out "Alright everyone time to add your ingrediant and eat!"

Everyone put in herbs and veggies. Denny threw in carrots to piss off Vaughn, who merely watched rina add a few bamboo roots she had found on the beach.

Once everyone was dished up Rina smiled as she sat off to one side with Vaughn, Lily, and Will. The four talking away and eating...Vaughn of course giving Rina his carrot pieces knowing she liked them despite acting like she didnt to impress him.

Denny sat upset that the anti-social cowboy who never hung with anyone was actually sitting and chatting as though it was natural.

Will asked "So how do you plan to deal with Denny?"

"If he starts something I'll tell him off."

Lily smirked "Hows it feel to be with someone whos overprotective?"

Rina looked at her "Awesome actually, I like how he makes it known not to flirt with me. Besides I want Denny to leave me alone."

Vaughn let her lean on him as he spoke "Will would you and Lily keep an eye on her while I'm gone?"

The two both smiled. Will said "Of course man, she's like a sister to me." Lily added "Besides I don't plan on leaving her side if you aint around."

Vaughn smiled "Thank you, both of you."

After the events of the evening Vaughn walked Rina home and kissed her outside her home "Night cowgirl."

Rina pulled him inside "Stay the night, leave in the morning."

The cowboy sighed but stayed. The two talked about what had happened between them til now and how he had figured out she faked things to impress him. After about an hour he kissed her and slowly moved her to the bed and deepened the kiss as he let his hands wonder.

Rina blushed as he made quick work of undressing them both. She looked at him "Vaughn are you su..."

He cut her off "I'm sure. For once I know exactly what I want...if your ok with being mine...for good."

Rina kissed him "No one steals a cowboys girl right? Better make it known whose girl I am then cowboy."

Vaughn instantly bit her neck leaving a hicky as he slowly made love to her and spent the night in her bed. While they were laying there resting before they passed out he said "I'm happy for once and its cause of you. Dont let anyone...not even Denny near you, not like you let me."

Rina yawned slowly passing out "I promise...I love you...Vaughn."

Vaughn smiled kissing her head softly "Love you too Rina." and with that they both were out.

To those whom it concerns: Thank you everyone for your reviews on this and my other stories! I love hearing you guys like them and some of you have even told me what bothers you. This one fan told me they were uneasy about the same likes and dislikes between my char and Vaughn so I worked with that in mind to bring you this chapter. Sorry if it was shorter then the others i was up past midnight typing it. 


End file.
